


Première danse

by rogersteven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogersteven/pseuds/rogersteven
Summary: Tony fait une surprise remplit d'amour à Steve.





	Première danse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! On se retrouve avec un petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a moment maintenant, mais j'avais besoin d'un peu d'amour entre ces deux-là.  
> Bonne lecture!

Quand Steve entra dans sa chambre après un entrainement intensif, il fut surpris de trouver sur son lit un petit mot, accompagné d'une tenue assez sophistiqué. Il attrapa le petit papier, qui était plié soigneusement.

_« Je t'attends à cette adresse vers 20h pour une petite surprise, et ce costume t'ai destiné… Tony. » ___

__Le blond eut soudainement un sourire idiot. Leur relation était très récente, et Steve n'était pas encore tout à fait habitué aux relations amoureuses. A part Peggy, il n'avait connu personne d'autre. Tout était nouveau pour lui. Et il était tombé amoureux de Tony Stark, fils de son grand ami défunt Howard. Mais à son grand étonnement, Tony était patient avec lui et il restait doux face à certaines de ses maladresses. Ils étaient leurs opposés, mais c'était surement la raison pour laquelle ils s'aiment._ _

__Steve partit prendre une douche, réfléchissant à ce que le brun aurait pu lui préparer. Mais, il n'en avait strictement aucune idée. Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard de la salle de bain et enfila le costume que Tony lui avait gentiment préparé. Il s'observa dans le miroir quelques instants, détaillant soigneusement sa tenue. Il restait habillé sobrement, et il se dit même que Tony avait très bon goût et l'avait bien cerné. Enfin, ça ne l'étonnait pas. Le milliardaire était toujours bien habillé. Même si, dans n'importe quelle tenue qu'il portait, Steve le trouvait magnifique. Il ne lui avait jamais dit jusque-là, étant beaucoup trop réservé pour le lui dire. Il n'avait toujours pas osé lui dire les trois mots qui comptaient le plus. Et Tony ne disait rien. Le blond l'aimait aussi pour cette raison._ _

__Il finit par sortir de ses pensées quand il entendit toquer à sa porte. Happy, le chauffeur de Tony, venait le chercher pour l'emmener. Steve le remercia, secrètement touché par l'attention de Stark. Il aurait pu y aller de lui-même avec sa moto, ou en taxi. Une fois installé à l'arrière de la voiture, le blond observa par la fenêtre la ville qui déroulait devant ses yeux. Il ne se lasserait jamais de New York. Même si cela avait beaucoup changé depuis son temps, les lumières l'hypnotisaient. Puis ses pensées retombèrent sur Tony. Il repensa à leur premier baiser. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils se tournaient autour. Personne n'étaient aveugle, tous l'avaient remarqué et se demandaient même qui allait faire le premier pas entre les deux hommes. Même si au départ, ça n'avait pas vraiment bien commencé. Et bien sûr, c'était le génie qui l'avait initié. Mais Steve n'avait jamais, au grand jamais regretté ce moment._ _

___(Flashback...) __C'était un soir d'été, chaud mais calme pour l'équipe des Avengers. Steve était monté sur le toit de la tour pour s'aérer et observer la vue que le toit lui offrait, s'asseyant au bord du vide en laissant ses jambes pendre. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais, c'était grandiose. Les couleurs orange et jaune étaient reposantes. Steve essayait de photographier mentalement le soleil qui se couchait, dommage qu'il avait oublié son papier et ses crayons._ _ _ __

___\- Belle vue, hein ?_ _ _

___Steve s'était retourné brusquement, n'ayant pas entendu la personne arriver. Mais quand il se rendit compte que c'était Tony, il se radoucit._ _ _

___\- Désolé, Cap, je ne voulais pas te faire peur._ _ _

___\- C'est pas grave. Mais oui, la vue est splendide._ _ _

___L'autre homme hocha la tête doucement, et s'assit au côté de Steve, ne laissant que peu d'espace entre eux. Et il reprit la parole._ _ _

___\- J'aime venir ici. C'est reposant. On oublie tout. Même qu'on a le poids du monde sur nos épaules._ _ _

___Tony échappa un rire en disant ça. Steve tourna la tête vers lui, l'admirant entrain de rire, se demandant même si il avait déjà vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. Il se mit à sourire, puis finir par lui répondre._ _ _

___\- C'est vrai._ _ _

___Sans le regarder, avec innocence, Tony glissa sa main dans celle de Steve, qui ne dit rien, à part à l'aider à entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens. Il sentit ses battements de cœur s'accélérer brutalement après ce geste, et avait même cru voir Tony se pinçait la lèvre inférieure. Le brun avait finit par tourner la tête vers lui, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, que Steve approfondit maladroitement. ____ _

____(Fin) __Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Ce baiser avait marqué le début de leur relation, et Steve en était plus qu'heureux. Ils n'étaient jamais allés plus loin que ça, il attendait le bon moment, mais il avait surtout peur aussi. Il ne voulait pas décevoir le brun. Pour rien au monde. Tony le respectait aussi là-dessus et le blond l'aimait encore plus._ _ _ _ __

____La voiture finit par se garer sur le bas-côté. Happy lui ouvrit sa portière, et Steve le remercia chaleureusement avant de sortir. La rue était calme, et tant mieux. Il n'avait pas forcément envie d'être reconnu maintenant. Il ne voulait pas être en retard surtout. Son chauffeur lui indiqua la porte par laquelle il devait aller, et commença à s'y diriger. Il observa quelques instants la devanture de l'immeuble et s'aperçu c'était un restaurant assez chic. Il sourit légèrement avant de descendre les quelques escaliers et ouvrit la porte. Un des serveurs l'accueillit et l'emmena directement à la table où se trouvait son petit-ami. Quand Tony le vit, son sourire s'agrandit et il se leva de sa chaise pour venir déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes._ _ _ _

____\- Ce costume te va à ravir, j'ai vraiment bon goût. Tu es magnifique, Steve._ _ _ _

____Les joues du blonds devinrent rouges. Il aimait plaire à Tony, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher._ _ _ _

____\- Merci, Tony. Steve hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement poursuivre. Tu l'es aussi._ _ _ _

____Il vit Tony sourire un peu plus, mais ne rien répondre. A la place, il lui tira la chaise pour qu'il s'installe. Tony était un véritable gentleman quand il le voulait. Il ne l'aurait pas vraiment imaginé comme ça avec lui. Surtout lors de leur première vrai discussion, qui était assez –on peut le dire, assez envenimé._ _ _ _

_____(Flashback...) __Tous les Avengers étaient dans le labo de Banner. La situation était assez tendu à cause de Loki, et chaque personnes présentes avaient des caractères différents et étaient encore de simple connaissance. Mais le ton commençait surtout à monter entre les deux futurs leaders des Avengers._ _ _ _ _ __

_____\- Un grand homme dans une armure. Sans elle, vous êtes quoi ?_ _ _ _ _

_____\- Un génie milliardaire playboy philanthrope._ _ _ _ _

_____\- Des types ordinaires en valent dix comme vous. J'ai vu des images, vous ne vous battez que pour vous. Je vous vois mal vous sacrifier, couché sur des barbelés pour qu'on rampe sur vous._ _ _ _ _

_____\- Je pense que je couperais juste les barbelés_ _ _ _ _

_____\- Toujours une pirouette. Vous n'êtes pas une menace, mais arrêtez de passer pour un héros._ _ _ _ _

_____Qu'est-ce qu'il avait trouvé Stark arrogant pendant cette discussion ! Mais, au fond, Steve s'en était souvent voulu d'avoir dit ça. De l'avoir traité d'égoïste. Il s'était sacrifié pour sauver New York, et le blond avait eu si peur ce jour-là. Et c'est surement à ce moment-là qu'il a réalisé qu'il ne ressentait pas vraiment de la haine pour Tony. Et puis, il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour. ____(Fin.)_ _ _ __

______\- Steve ? Tu m'écoutes ?_ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Oui, excuse-moi. Tu disais ?_ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Donc, je disais, puisque tu n'écoutes pas le grand et magnifique Tony Stark parler, il esquissa un sourire malicieux, que la surprise sera après le dîner._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Ah oui ? il haussa un sourcil. Je pensais que c'était ça._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mais ils furent interrompus par le serveur qui vint pour prendre leur commande. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Steve se plongea dans les yeux du brun. Il se trouvait parfois « nian-nian » avec lui, mais il aimait Tony plus que tout. Il l'adorait le regarder travailler dans son atelier, pouvoir le dessiner, l'écouter parler pendant des heures, même si parfois il ne comprenait pas tous les mots qu'il employait ou alors les références qu'il faisait. Dans ce cas-là, Tony l'attrapait par la main et ils regardaient un film ensemble ou il demandait à Jarvis de passer la musique. Le blond en apprenait tous les jours grâce à lui. Une raison en plus pour laquelle Steve aime Tony._ _ _ _ _ _

______Le repas se finit tranquillement. Steve avait hâte de découvrir ce que Tony avait préparé pour lui. Et c'est à ce moment-là que le brun se leva, et tendit une main en direction de Cap. Il se laissa emmener au fond du restaurant, où il découvrit tout simplement une salle de bal. Comme dans les années 30. De nombreux souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Ca faisait, tellement, mais tellement longtemps. L'autre homme se tourna vers lui._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Steve Rogers, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Il fut d'abord surpris. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de danser avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait vraiment. Enfin si, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de le réaliser. Puis, il sourit._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Avec plaisir._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tony l'emmena au milieu de la piste, qui était vide. Steve glissa ses mains autour de sa taille et Tony autour de son cou. Puis, Love me tender d'Elvis Presley résonna dans la salle. Ils bougèrent lentement, tendrement, au rythme de la musique, ne pouvant se quitter des yeux, oubliant parfois la musique. Si on devait les regarder d'un point de vue extérieur, on pourrait sentir tout l'amour qui se dégageait entre les deux hommes. Leur amour était puissant, magique, inexplicable. Comme si rien ne pouvait les séparer. Que ce soit une mission, un tremblement de terre, une guerre civile ou même la fin du monde. Ils s'aimeraient toujours. Quoi qu'il arrive._ _ _ _ _ _

______La musique se finit, et il finit par sceller leur amour par un baiser remplit de tendresse. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Tout passait par ce baiser, leurs sentiments, leurs émotions. Et c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ils se séparèrent seulement une fois à bout de souffle._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Merci Tony. Pour cette soirée. Pour tout._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- T'as pas besoin de me dire merci, tu sais._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Bien sûr que si._ _ _ _ _ _

______Le brun sourit juste et se sépara de lui, gardant uniquement sa main entrelacé avec la sienne. Il l'entraina hors du restaurant où Happy les attendait. Ils rentrèrent alors à la Tour où les Avengers vivaient tous en communauté. Steve avait ce sourire niais collé aux lèvres depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Après cette soirée Steve l'aimait encore plus._ _ _ _ _ _

______Au moment où ils se couchèrent dans le lit qu'ils partageaient, Steve se tourna vers Tony._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Je t'aime Tony. De tout mon cœur._ _ _ _ _ _

______Alors, Tony eut un des plus grands sourires qu'il n'ait jamais fait avant de se blottir contre le torse du blond._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Moi aussi Steve. Plus que tout._ _ _ _ _ _

______Fin._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Voila, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, je cherche toujours à m'améliorer :)


End file.
